Chapter 58
Crying in the Moonlight (ツキニナク, Tsukininaku) is the 58th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Shidou assures Hime that the town will be fine in her absence and checks the weather for their vacation. Mina and Kana spot Hime, Touka, Kishi and Akina heading out on their vacation. Mina tells Hime that Shidou failed to pick them up so they are walking to their kindergarten classes by themselves. Shidou arrives in his police cruiser delivering a bag from Yae to Akina. Ao and Kotoha arrive and the groups part ways. Shidou suggests they drop by the police station on the way to the classes which Mina opposes. Their vehicle is suddenly lifted up by Lila attaching a rope from her broom to the cruiser and offers to escort them to the station. The group arrive at Shidou’s department to find Takao Takemura with a copy of Monthly Shōnen Sirius resting on his face as he lays back with his feet on the desk. Takao places a cigarette in his mouth and chastises Shidou for being late and bringing the children with him. Mina kicks Takao in the face for calling them brats, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth. Takao yells at Shidou to teach the children manners and Shidou apologizes. Elastic bands hit Takao’s head as Tokui teaches Kana to use a toy gun to shoot Takao. Takoa tells Tokui he is too lenient with them to which states kids should be mischievous and encourages them to do as they please. Shidou tries to have Mina apologize for kicking Takao in the face. Mina grabs Takao’s goatee telling him to shave it and insults his sunglasses. Takao tells them that his shades are cool and custom made. Lila notes police seem to be very relaxed though Shidou tells her that their team is simply an exception. Takao explains that they deal with the frequent yōkai related incidents though most of those in their department were selected randomly. Takao tells Lila that they are the police chief’s dogs and that they are the ones protecting the public just as any other police department. Mina suggest they leave and has Shidou carry her. Nadeshiko Matsudaira burst through the door and begins to hug Shidou, pressing Mina between the two. Shidou greets Nadeshiko who tells him to be less formal when speaking with her since they when classmates along with Juli and Noriko. Shidou attempts to speak up but is interrupted by Nadeshiko who interpreted his stuttering as a marriage proposal. Shidou is finally able to alert her of Mina who she had been crushing between them with her hugs. Nadeshiko grudgingly apologizes to Mina who tells her she was able to breath perfectly since Nadeshiko’s chest was too flat to suffocate her. Nadeshiko rips open her jacket in an attempt to refute Mina. Shidou restrains Nadeshiko from charging at Mina who mocks her calling her a late bloomer. Nadeshiko pours a bottle of water on Mina causing her to grow and begins to fondle her breast stating they are the same size. Lila notes of Mina being a mermaid and Kana explains their vampire blood origins and abilities. Takao makes an announcement of a fallen bear being sighted near the mountains of Saitama. Nadeshiko volunteers herself and Shidou to investigate while Lila offers to take the children to kindergarten. As Nadeshiko and Shidou drive to their destination, Nadeshiko leisurely enjoying the drive asks Shidou when he will stop babysitting the twins. Before Shidou is able to answer he notices a shadowy wolf-like figure pass them in the opposite direction at high speed. Lila drops the twins off at kindergarten and leaves, Mina yelling at Lila for delivering them poorly. Mariabell and Yuhi greet the twins. Yuhi explains that Mariabell likes children and comes to watch them. Yuhi makes a joke about him liking kids as well and is hit on the head with a paper fan by Mariabell who chastises him. Shidou and Nadeshiko are shown to the location of the fallen bear by another officer. Upon reaching the location they find the bear eaten, leaving a mess of blood and report back to headquarters. Takao hangs up the phone, expressing annoyance and is surprised by Lila floating above him who inquires about the problem. Lila tells him she returned to deliver preliminary surveys for medical examinations. She gives two to Takao and Tokui. Takao explains that their chief makes all the decisions within their division, making Lila is skeptical of their chiefs motives. Takao expresses that they have more responsibilities than the Neighbourhood Association and the Senate. Takao explains the police and Senate both being comprised almost entirely of humans. Shidou makes an offering and prays to the deceased bear. Nadeshiko finishes reporting back to headquarters and suggest they return. Shidou remembers he needs to pick-up the twins but gets hungry. The officer tells them about a store at the bottom of the mountain which only sells eels. Shidou decides the prioritize the eels and messages Mariabell to let her know. Mina expresses anger at Shidou as Mariabell walk her and Kana home. Mina mentions Yuhi be upset that Mariabell decided to come with them after their argument. Mariabell looks depressed and Kana begins to cry feeling sorry for Mariabell. As they walk through the alley, they are alerted to a black wolf overlooking them from above. As Shidou and Nadeshiko finish their meals and prepare to return, Shidou takes a moment to admire the full moon. Mina and Mariabell lie unconscious on the ground as the wolf picks up Kana. Characters in order of appearance * Shidou Mizuki * Mina Tatebayashi * Hime Yarizakura * Kana Tatebayashi * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * V Lila F * Tokui (First appearance) * Takao Takemura (First appearance) * Nadeshiko Matsudaira (First appearance) * Rokkaku * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell Navigation Category:Chapters